On a display device, different images may be recognizable from different angles of view. For this purpose, for example a mask can enable a view of a first pixel of the display device when the device is viewed from a first angle of view, while the mask blocks the view of an adjacent, second pixel from the first angle of view. If the device is viewed from a different angle of view, the mask can block the first pixel, while the second pixel is visible. If the first pixel is part of a first image, and the second pixel is part of a second image, then from the first angle of view the first image can be recognized while from the second angle of view the second image can be recognized.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2011 007 518 describes a display device for motor vehicles.